Son of Tyche
by Son of Tyche
Summary: The goddess of luck has a problem and that is that she has too much power. When she release some of it comes Percy Jackson, the son of Tyche. Armed with one of the deadliest, and not to mention coolest, weapons in creation he will go on a great adventure and become a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas. The city of sin. It is a place that many people use as a chance to just get away from the boring parts of society, because there, people like to think of rules as a suggestion instead of a guideline. There is especially one thing it is famous for and one thing that always gets your blood pumping, gambling. It is something that can make or break people and it always just depends on luck. So it is no surprise to see the goddess of luck entering a casino.

3rd person

Tyche, the goddess of luck and chance, strolls down the small crowded walk way of a casino. She has dark black hair and soft green eyes. She gets the attention of many men and even some women with the perfect figure and she loves it. She can feel the power flowing to her. Most gods and goddess aren't worshiped anymore and most are barely even remembered. Because of this they are weakening in power; they are now so weak that they are lucky if they are three fourths of what they were. But not her. Whether it is a joke or because they truly believe in her the mortals never stopped praying to her. She could hear them ever since she was revealed to the world. " _Please bring me luck_ " or " _please bless this roll/hand_ " they say. Just these simple words uttered in her name brings her power. Mortals refuse to believe that some god can create storms or earthquakes because they believe that science is responsible, but luck is too much a mystery for anything to control it other than a being of higher power.

She move passed a statue of what is supposed to be her, of course it looks nothing like her, but it is flattering none the less, and stopped. The power in her is filling passed the brim now and it is fluctuating. This has never happened to a god before, none of them have ever gotten so much power that they feel like they are going to explode.

She quickly flashes to her small house on Olympus, because "minor" gods don't get palaces, and starts to glow. The furniture in her house goes flying away and the winds start to pick up. A light that that even Apollo couldn't handle comes out of her and the pain becomes unbearable for her. She needs to get the power out somehow, so she focuses on a spot that's clear in the house and release and huge chuck of her power. The glow that surrounded her body now moves with her beam of power and illuminates the room. When the light dies down the last thing she was expecting is there where her beam hit.

It's a baby

One that looks just like her. She was never one for children, while she wasn't a maiden goddess by far she just never wanted to bring a kid into the world and the pregnancy test is always negative with luck on your side.

She moves closer to the child and picks it up for the first time. It is not a normal child by far. It holds no blood no organs or anything on the inside. She knows it can still feel things like emotions or can think through things even with the absence of a brain and it is peculiar to her. She looks closer and sees something that has never happen to any being before. Her child is made out of pure power, more specifically her power over luck. Things he will be able to do when he grows up will be amazing. He will not even need skill because luck will always favor him, because he is literally luck. It will be amazing and she knows he will bring her and the "minor" gods the respect they truly deserve. She knows she won't be able to take care of him, so she needs to find a good place for him to stay where he will be made not to be a hero, but respectable.

"Come Perseus, let's get you started on your adventure".

Percy Pov (age 8)

All my life things just seem to happen in my favor. When I was four I found a lottery tick on the subway and won at least 2 million dollars or how every time I call a coin flip it's always right. But the best thing without a doubt is my adopted mom, Sally Jackson. She is so cool and nice I got so lucky in having her adopt me. But recently my luck has taken a huge turn.

Recently mom was diagnosed with cancer and we were in New York visiting a specialist to get help, we normally live in Los Angeles, but we've been living here for at least a year. Nothing the doctors did worked though. On our last visit she was sent home because there was nothing left they could do.

Now she just sits in her room and tries to console me when I break down at the thought of losing her.

Now I'm in her room because she says she's too weak to get up today.

"Percy, my time is coming", she rasps out.

I shake my head and try to deny it, but even I can tell she is close to dying. "I love you Percy always remember that".

"I love you too mom, I'll miss you".

I wait for her to respond, but I can already see the life leave her brown eyes. That's all it takes for the dam of my emotions to break. I sob so hard I can feel my self-drifting into sleep.

I come to in what looks like a huge white room. With a woman at the other side of it. She has black hair and green eyes. Everything about her looks very similar to me.

"Hello my child it is great to finally meet you, my name is Tyche and I'm the goddess of luck."

She sounds like an angel and I feel so happy at the sound of her- Wait did she just say my child and also did she say goddess? As is reading my thoughts she smiles and me and seems to make two chairs appear out of thin air and says "sit we have a lot to talk about". She goes on to explain to me about how the Greek gods are real and that most myths including them are too. When she talks about me being her child I want to feel mad at her for not being there for me, but I just can't I'm so happy that I'm meeting my real mom that I forgive her instantly.

"It's time for you to be included in our world Percy and to do it you are going to have to go out in the world to train and survive are you ready for this", she says softly to me like any caring mother would.

"My adoptive mom just died a little while ago and I don't know what to do without her so I think it's time I did this", I say in a determined yet slightly frightened voice.

She smiles at me and says "good then there will be a surprise waiting for you when you wake up, good bye my son", she say in a happy tone. I see her slowly walk to me and she kisses my head then the dream slowly fades away.

When I finally come to I'm in an alleyway in what seems like a busy street in New York. I groggily stand and notice that there is a backpack on me. When I open inside there is a phone that has a jackpot game on the screen, a bunch of money, a whole lot of food, and wait look like gold or bronze coins. Me being a curious guy I take the phone out and see there is two slots on the game than the normal three. I hit the button and the machine starts to spin. The symbols on the inside move so fast and there are so many that I can't then what they are. The machine on the phone slows and stops at a picture of what looks like a thunder storm and a cyclone combined and another that looks like a bow. Out of nowhere the phone starts to glow so much that I have to look away. When it finally dies down in my hand is a black metal-like bow and a large pouch of quivers on my back. So that's what the bow symbol meant, but what did the lightning mean. Almost out of instinct I raise my hand and see sparks or electricity come out of my fingertips.

One thought runs through my mind as I hit the symbol that seems to reset the phone and I walk in toward the busy streets of New York, this is going to be one interesting adventure.

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Pov**

So just hours after being told about the Greek world I couldn't wait to see the wonders of what it had to offer. I figured there would be some hidden monuments I could visit or maybe I would get to meet other children of the gods. Not that I would be running through Central Park from a massive black dog that looks at me like I'm a big juicy steak. The park is populated with families and joggers and it seems like anyone that looks at my current situation just laughs at me. Stupid mist, they probably see me running from a Chihuahua or something which in hind sight is pretty embarrassing.

Now I know what you are thinking, "hey Percy you got an amazing weapon and not mention you are the son of a goddess why not stand at fight". And to you I say I'm new at this cut me some slack.

I get cut off from my interval battle by a loud roar from behind me that knocks me off my feet. Now that I'm on the ground I finally get a good look at this monstrosity. It is at least the size of a pickup truck and leaves massive craters where ever it walks. It has midnight black fur that seems to suck in the light around it and radiates a black aura. It has razor sharp claws and teeth that look like they are made to kill eight year old kids. But its eyes have to be the worst. They are an evil bright red and seem to imprint themselves in your mind so that you can never forget them.

"Here goes nothing" I mutter and I take the phone out of my pocket and hit the button to start the game. The slot machine starts to slow just as the evil dog is about to pounce. The first symbol slows on what seems like a clock and the second symbol stops at a belt of sharp knives.

I instantly feel the change come over me and feel a belt of knives come over my waist. They are basic knives that have a black hilt and a bronze blade. The power that flows over me gives me a strange sensation. I instantly know its 5:32 and the parks seems to slow for a split second till the world speeds back up

The massive hound uses all its strength and leaps into the air and tries to go in for the kill. Acting out of instinct I roll to the side, but the beast grazes my shoulder with its massive claws. Pain erupts from my shoulder, but I get back up and start to run again. I try to set some ground between us but the dog is just way too fast. Without looking I grab a knife and throw it back to try and get a lucky hit in. The massive cry from behind me signals my success, but my small victory is short lived when a huge paw knocks me 30 yards away into a tall tree. Dazed and confused as to where I am I can see a black object running at me through my blurry vision. I throw my hands up try and defend myself somehow, but I know it's useless.

I sit and wait for my death. And I wait. And wait. Jesus where is this monster, waiting for death to come is pretty boring. Slowly I open my eyes and look up to see something that blows my mind. Stuck in the air is the massive black dog as though it is frozen in place. I slowly get up and have to catch myself from stumbling. I make my way to the dog and try to figure out what the heck is going on. The dog is just stuck there almost like it's frozen in time. Oh. The clock symbol and the power that filled into me; it has to have given me this power to cause this. I look around and see leaves that were falling from the trees frozen in the air and joggers and families stuck in time and wait for it to resume.

I can see things slowly start to speed up again and I know I need to act fast. I grab one of the knives and limp toward the dog. With all my strength I jam it straight into the monster's skull. Time restarts at that moment and the dog explodes into a shower of golden dust.

The power from the blast throws me of my feet and I land hard in the grass. Pain shoots through my wound again and I look at my shoulder where the dog hit me and I almost faint at its sight. It looks like three slashes go from my shoulder to my back, but there is no blood or torn muscle. Instead of that small wisps of light come out of my wound and they seem to mend my skin back together and in about ten seconds all signs of an injury are gone.

After that shock, the adrenaline-like feeling that came over me dies down and I feels so sleepy. As black dots swarms my vision and the world slowly fades away I think, "What a warm reception to this new life."

 **An: Percy's powers in this story are going to be pretty different. Since he gets control of elements and other things from the jackpot game his powers will be that he is extremely luck. For example in this chapter he panics and throws a knife at the hell hound without looking and it meets its mark. Those are the kinds of things that will happen in this story or things similar. It won't happen all the time just in the moments it's most needed. I want him have skill too, but as a son of Tyche he will rely mostly on his luck.**

 **For the paring I'm thinking like and original pairing or at least not a common one like a Hebe or maybe Eris. I also might have him take Persephone, Amphitrite, or Hera from their husbands just because it might be funny and awesome.**

 **Please keep reviewing and following up the story and I will update soon. It will probably be at least once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

"What the hell!" Yeah that's how my day started off. Four months I've been doing this "adventure" thing and an insanely crazy few months they have been.

After a while of doing this stuff I finally realized that my mother, who hasn't spoken to me since this all happen, basically said, "hey you are my son and you know this normal life you have, screw that and let's give you one where you will slowly feel like you are losing your mind. Love you!" Yup mom of the year.

I can count the good things that have happened to me on one hand. One, I visited different places across the United States. Two, I find stuff I really need everywhere. And…. No wait that's it. I guess you could call me becoming a great fighter with my weapons and powers a good thing, but I had to fight hundreds of monsters to get this way so I say I break even there.

This morning hadn't been so bad. I was currently walking around the city of Chicago and I wanted to say I felt good about this, but really being here made me depressed. The buildings were okay, but the weather was horrible and it made everything seem gloomy. And not to mention I was starting to get lonely. Yeah, yeah, call me a wuss but fighting mortals twenty four seven can really take its toll on you and another person here to go through all this terrible stuff with me would be great. Misery loves company.

All walking throughout the city I could see people having fun and talking with friends or family. The only thing anyone said to me was, "god you look terrible" or "when was the last time you had a shower". What I wouldn't give for a shower…..

And that brings me to possibly the most insane thing that has happen to me. In the sky speeding to an alleyway was a small meteor. It looked like a mini sun was hurtling down towards Earth. As it made impact it made a huge explosion, but people didn't seem to really notice. Lucky jerks, effected by the mist. So me being the idiot I am I just had to and see what the heck just happened. As I entered the alleyway everything seemed clear and just so impossible. In the alleyway dusting himself off was an eighteen year old dude who somehow didn't look too messed up. He had fixed blond hair that was a little messy from the fall and sky blue eyes that showed his emotion, which right now was confusion. Looking around he spots and gets a huge bright smile. And of course he has to make my miserable little adventure just all the crazier by saying his next words.

"Hey little dude, I'm Apollo, god of the sun, or ex-god now I guess."

 **Apollo POV**

You know I'd really like to say I've woken up to a stranger sight that a dirty alley and a little kid about eight years old. Oh gods is he one of mine?! Let's she black and hair green eyes, score! Wow maybe that's why this is all happening to me. What is that you may ask, well try all my family turning on me.

 _Flashback-_

I started the morning of like I do every morning, getting so hammered on some of Dionysus' finest to a point where I can't think straight. Not to mention my job is driving the sun chariot across the sky. Some might call this dangerous or irresponsible, I however like to call it interesting. So after flying for a little bit they start to come to me. The visions. Gods I hate them so much. I can see so many things that happen in the future and it just drives me insane. Of course no one knows this or cares at all. And just to make my day even worse I crash the sun chariot in a plane. It's no biggie, it's just the tenth time this month. However, the boom of thunder across the sky that summons the council says otherwise.

Flashing into the throne room I see two things. One the marble floor looks exceptionally great today and two every member on the council is staring at me with hatred. I say everyone on the council because Hestia couldn't hate anyone. I also get the feeling she knows about my visions, but I can't be too sure. She just knows everything it's creepy.

Bringing my attention back to the council I see Zeus motions for me to stand in the center of the throne room. Finally when I get there and everyone puts there attention on me Zeus begins to speak quite angrily, "Apollo, these past couple of years you have been acting like a fool and not to mention so are bringing shame to this great council. Yesterday we held a meeting without you to decide on a worthy punishment for you." At this point I decide to go ahead and tell them what is wrong with me after all these millennia, but of course he silences me with his hand. I look around for help from my family, but all I see is disgust. Even my own twin sister can't see way this is happening and to make it worse she seems to loath me the most.

"Do you remember back in the days of Troy when yours and Poseidon's godly powers were taken away, well we decided to try it once more with you, and you won't get them back till you earn them." He finishes his little speech as they all stand from their thrones. They start to do the chant that I have already been on the receiving side of once. I scream in agony as my godly powers are taken. When it is all done I stare at them out of breath and my eyes full of betrayal. Some of them, like my evil twin, have the decency to look a little ashamed, but the rest don't really care.

"Get him out of here Ares, and make it dramatic." Zeus says with finality and flashes away. I see Ares grin evilly at me as he grabs me from an arm and a leg. "Have fun sunny", Ares say as he launches me in the sky.

 _Flashback end-_

So here I am an old worn out and a little insane good and in front of me is a homeless eight year old kid who I can already tell was of godly descent, but he seemed a little weird. So, just like any other ex-god I do what any other one would have done in this type of situation I'm in after the day I've had. Make the best of it. "Hey little dude, I'm Apollo, god of the sun, or ex-god now I guess." I say to break the ice, but sadly the visions come again and I see this kid in front of my slightly older and he looks like he is leading an army of demi-gods against a thousands of monsters. And As I snap back to reality I instantly know that I have to help this kid. Maybe even be a friend to him. "So", I start filling some awkward silence, "when was the last time you took a bath dude." Yup I'm an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV** (Time Skip to just before the first quest)

" **Oh my Gods Apollo shut up!"** Yup that has to be the thing I say the most nowadays. Some people would consider accidentally stumbling on an ex-Olympian a great thing, but there are the select few that would find it to be a Hassel. I am one of those special few.

As most people know one of Apollo's domains is music and he just happens to sing the songs that annoy me the most! But that's not even the worst part. You would think that by having it as a domain he would be a good singer. Wrong. The first time he sung I swear I thought there was a dying animal nearby. But he does have his upsides. One of the being that he has some pretty great stories. Being a good who is Thousands of years old he has experienced things that some people would never imagine doing. Like one time he said he woke up after a crazy night in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a diaper on and cradling a bottle of whiskey. I think I almost died of laughter when I heard it. Another great thing he is good it is archery. Thanks to his amazing archery skills we catch all the game we need when we are in the wild. Not to mention he has also started to help me learn archery, I mean when the Jackpot, that's what I'm calling my weapon, actually lands on the bow.

But the thing he has that is both a blessing and a curse is his ability to see into the future. At times he might have a vison that will steer us clear of a monster or two, but it's only good about one fifth of the time. The other four fifths is something dangerous. Sometimes he foresees some a natural disaster that takes the lives a few mortals and demigods, when this happens he usually starts to spasm on the floor and mutter scary things in ancient Greek. But when it hits him the worst it has got to be when he foresees the death of one of his children. When this happens he usually goes into a mini-coma for about a day.

Actually it's because of one of his visions that we are on route to the Greek demigod camp, Camp Half-blood. I had tried to persuade Apollo to take us there earlier, but he would simply reply every single time with the same sentence, "it's not time yet." That was the thing about Apollo he can be a fun and cool guy to mess around with, but in the rare occasion he is serious there will never be a single thing more important in your life that his next words. He's just a mystery like that.

So that brings is to where we are now. According to Apollo we are about a mile away from this camp and monster interference will most likely happen.

"So tell me what I need to know about this Camp Sunshine." Yeah might not be the best idea to poke fun at an ex god, but hey I'm dumb like that.

"Well my young annoying apprentice, there really isn't much to know. There are children of all sorts of gods there, but the only ones that get treated with respect are the Olympian's children- and don't you give me that look you know me, I wouldn't and don't agree with it, but Zeus thinks that it's a great way to show them who's in charge." He finished with a disgusted tone. I couldn't fault that tone either. Every time he told me about Zeus I liked him less and less. He just seems like the stereotypical king from a movie.

"Yes and I can't wait to show them what us "minor" god children are capable of." I grumbled angrily thinking of the type of snobs I'm probably going to meet.

The forest we were traveling in remained peaceful. The leaves let of a smooshing sound when the wind made them meet. At the tall pine trees provided shade for all of the forest's inhabitants. So of course when I finally reach the peaceful part in the journey it has to be broken by a large roar.

Turning around to see what it was I could see a large blur coming at me at an insane speed. I barely had enough time to dodge thanks to me always being ready, however Apollo wasn't so lucky. He was listening to music on his headphones so he never heard the warning roar. By the time I caught sight of him he was lying unconscious next to a tree. Not in the mood for an annoy monster, the Minotaur to be exact, and know Apollo needed help I wanted to finish this fast. Hoping for some luck on the jackpot I hit the button and awaited its outcome. As the slots came to a stop they land on a small dagger and a Nike shoe with a lightning bolt through it. Grinning as the powers came over me I knew what that show meant. Super speed.

With the dagger materialize in my hand I zoomed over to the Minotaur who was rearing back for another charge. With me moving faster than the speed of light he never stood a chance. He was gold dust in less than a second. The downside to this ability though was that I had such low stamina. Acting fast and with whatever strength I had I scooped up Apollo and raced towards the camp.

When I finally ran passed what seemed like a magical barrier, I ran to the first building I saw. It was already night time and it seemed to be the only lit up one. I raced up the house's porch and fell with a loud thud with Apollo cushioning my fall. As darkness started to take over me I couldn't help, but feel a little smug. I mean come on that was an awesome entrance.

 **AN: Sorry for the long update time. Please Review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. I still would like more suggestions on the pairings for Percy and now Apollo. I would also like to know should I do Annabeth bashing or make her their friend?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apollo POV**

"Gods did someone get the license plate on that bus that hit me" I groan out as I regain consciousness. Being a mortal sucks. As a god I would never have to deal with being knocked unconscious by some joke of a monster. It would probably shake in fear in my presence if I were still a god.

Focusing on where I am I take in the hard wood floors and nature like structure of the cabin. There are medical machines hooked up to me that seem to be pumping a diluted amount of nectar in me, hey ex-god of medicine here I think I would know. There is also another couple of beds set up for other wounded people, but there was only one other one filled. It was a boy who seemed to have no physical injuries, but just looked exhausted. I quickly realized that this was Percy and leaped out of bed.

Sadly it wasn't my best moment because I realized I was still a little weak and face planted into the ground. Getting up like nothing happed I race over to Percy to check out how he is doing. I guess I still have some of my other powers from some of my domains because I could instantly tell what was wrong with him. He passed out from exhaustion. Probably from saving me, the heroic little bastard. Don't get me wrong I'm extremely grateful, but I worry about him. He has had such a hard life. Losing his mom having to go on the run and fend for himself. Not to mention how different he is from most people.

It freaked me out the first time I noticed it. We had just finished fighting of a rouge group of Cyclopes and he had be hit by one of their axes. I had raced over to try and heal his would, but instead of blood or tissue showing there was only wisps of light slivering out of his wound. The most amazing part about it though was they seemed to be mending his wound. They wound slither like snakes around his arm and jump back into the opening closing it up when returning. Not all of them would go back, so he did slowly lose power, but I learned that he will always get it back. He is like a generator and he will always supply power for his own needs. Does this mean that he will be immortal, I don't know. But it will certainly be and interesting thing to see in the future.

Back at the task at hand I send pulses of my healing power into his body and I see he is even closer to waking up. I could've just wait for him to wake up, but I didn't want the other people to get suspicious of his nature. I get comfortable at his bedside and I set up shop waiting for him to awaken.

After about an hour my day dreams are interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Taking out my bow, which also happens to be my symbol of power (which they could take away), I aim at the person entering. I'm surprised the see that it is one my sons, Michael Yew. Oh yes I remember his mom, she had the biggest pair of boo- eyes. Yeah… her "eyes" were amazing. Gods getting of track again. I swear I might have ADHD now. He goes wide eyed when he sees a weapon being aimed him, but his eyes get even bigger when he sees it's me holding it. I lower my quickly lower my bow and wait for him to gather his thoughts.

"Dad?" He whispers out with a sense of uncertainty in his voice. "Michael, how have you been? It's been a while since our last talk. See since there are rules about interacting with your half-blood children in person I visit them in their dreams to get to know them and so they know I care about them. After he finally comes back to his senses he rushes up to me and gives me a hug. I embrace him back and I ask him to go call the rest of his brothers and sisters here. His eyes light up at that and he racing of to give the good news. I sit and wait for the onslaught to come, but it's not all bad. I mean no matter how they were born they are still my kids and I still love them.

My thoughts are interrupted with the sound of a groan coming from Percy as his finally comes too. He scans his surrounding making sure he is safe and his eyes land on me. "What's up Apollo?" He asks as if nothing happen. I just smile at his attitude, it is pretty funny how he never worries that much.

"Oh nothing much, we are at camp right now and all of my kids should already be on their way", I reply back. As if on cue twenty kids, all athletic looking with the symbolic blond hair and blue eyes all my children have, walk in the cabin. I am quick hit with questions and statements that range from _dad why are you here_ to _hey you look different than before_. However I see none of my daughter are paying much attention to me and are fixated on something else in the room. I follow their gaze to see it land on the son of Tyche, that I guess if you were a girl you would consider him attractive. All at once they turn back to me and my oldest daughter Kayla, who is 14 walks up to me and whispers, "Dad who is the dreamy guy over there."

After hearing that I whip my attention to Percy to see him smiling smugly at me signifying he heard what she said. He turns to stare at Kayla and sends her a huge smile and a small wink. Sadly, every single one of my daughter blush when they see that and turn away from him shyly. Happy with his reaction he shifts his gaze to me and his smile turns smug again.

That little bastard!

 **AN: Here is the new chapter for SOT. Make sure you check out my other story if you haven't yet. Leave reviews when you read so I can know if you like it or if I need to change things. Tell other people about my stories too so more people will know about it. Thank you and I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Honestly guy I'm not sure I can continue these stories. Every time I sit down to try and write another chapter I never think of anything that seems good enough. If any of you have ideas for me and some sort of motivation that can help me then send it my way, but if not I probably won't post anything new. Sorry for the disappointment and sorry for being one of those authors that can't finish their stories.


End file.
